Lucy Heartfilia and the Mysterious Journey
by Bunt22
Summary: Lucy has acquired a set of rare books from an illusive merchant. Completely engulfed by the story unfolding within them, Lucy stays cooped up in her room until Erza comes to find her. However the books are not what they seem but much, much more. LucyXErza
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a long time since I last published anything on here. I wanted to try and unite my favourite publications, Fairy Tail and Harry Potter, into one story. _

_This story will bring characters from both stories into play, ultimately the main goal being an ErzaXLucy pairing. However, I haven't written or decided on the following chapters to come as of yet, so there may be other pairings and things may change slightly._

_I do not own the rights to either Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, this is merely a fan inspired crossover story. _

_I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment._

Lucy carefully turned the crisp white page. Her hand shook with the excitement that only comes with opening a new book. This wasn't just any book however. This book was rare and special, like it was from another world. Or at least that's what Lucy assumed; the merchant had been so illusive and mysterious. When she had asked him about the books origins all he said was that the book had come from a different place, a different time and that there were no other copies in the entire universe. This had piqued Lucy's curiosity and against her better judgment, she bought the entire set. After that the mysterious merchant had vanished much to Lucy's astonishment.

Lucy had already finished 5 of the books. She had holed herself up in her room for three days and just read. As soon as she had finished the first chapter Lucy had been completely hooked. The book was fictional as far as Lucy could tell and based in a world completely different to Earthland. In the book, magic was merely a myth to most people who were oblivious to the few mages in their world who lived secretive and separate lives. People in this world were either born with the ability to wield magic or they were not, and those who could not were usually called muggles. The main character in the book, Harry, was born a wizard but only found out about it at age eleven. The books revolve around his life and adventures while attending Hogwarts, a school for young mages. Lucy thought of Hogwarts as a guild in its own way, full of young wizards and witches learning new skills and struggling to become the best they could be. She could imagine herself attending such a school and imagined Fairy Tail as one of the school's houses, of which there are four. The story isn't all fun and games however. An evil wizard plagues Harry's world, which Harry himself had managed to defeat before when he was still just a baby. In the previous books this wizard had now come back to life and was trying to rebuild his evil army of mages to rule the world.

The story was addictive, exciting and immersive. His best friends in the book were even more interesting than Harry himself. There was Ron, a gangly fire haired boy who was the joker of the group but fiercely loyal. Hermione was the third of their gang, a very intelligent young witch who was top in every class she took. Lucy had a fondness for Hermione and her love of learning and books. Hermione was also brave and although quite plain in looks, a truly beautiful person. Lucy felt angry along with Hermione when her two friends, typical boys, had only noticed her as a girl for the first time in the fourth book. Only when Hermione had put in a lot of effort to dress nicely for the Yule ball had they realised how beautiful Hermione really was. Lucy had been so angry with them that she had shut the book and fumed for a whole two minutes. Lucy had known for the entire previous books that Hermione was a beautiful girl. Harry and Ron just couldn't see that behind her bookish nature and reluctance to doll herself up every day. Lucy did eventually forgive them, they being the stupider sex, and decided to read on, finishing that and the next book before moving on to the sixth. She only paused when she heard her stomach growl irritably at her.

Lucy arched her back upwards and heard a satisfying crack. She had been lying on her stomach for the best part of three hours and her joints had stiffened up. She glanced out the window and saw that the sun had started to rise. "Oops, so much for NOT reading all night again…" she murmured, sitting up on to her knees and stretching. She rubbed at her eye with her left hand and carefully closed over the cover of her new book with the other. She was reluctant to stop reading, but sometimes a girl just needs to eat and have a shower. Lucy got up off the bed, her movements slow and laboured from lack of sleep. She only just managed to grab a quick shower and a bite to eat before pulling her curtains and passing out on her bed from exhaustion.

In her dreams Lucy realised she had been transported to Hogwarts. She looked down at herself and saw the black robes that all Hogwarts students had to wear during class time. A wave of excitement and nerves washed over her as she looked up and saw the doors of the great hall, inlaid with grand lions, snakes, ravens and badgers, looming above her. She reached out and traced her fingers along the strong wooden carvings. They were so vivid; the feel of them was so oddly real. Eagerly she put her hand on the great brass doorknob and pushed. Nothing happened. The door was firmly lodged in place. "Locked?" Lucy thought. It was odd, she had never heard of the great hall being locked in the books. Lucy felt agitated. She felt like had to get in, there was something deep down inside her telling her to move forward, to accept her place in Hogwarts. Every fibre of Lucy was screaming at her to open the door and to take her rightful place there. She wouldn't have to leave Fairy Tail behind she could do both. She could be friends with them all, Harry, Ron, even Hermione. Hermione… Lucy turned around sharply and saw a figure standing watching her. The person slowly came into view. Hermione stood before her, clutching a stack of books and scrolls under one arm. She was dressed in her Hogwarts robes, black with a red and gold Lion crest on her chest. Her hair fell in chestnut ringlets to her chest, messy and frizzed up in places. Her brown eyes were kind and her freckles made her look friendly and appealing. Lucy smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. Then Hermione raised her other hand, as if she were trying to point at something. It was then that Lucy noticed her wand, a small, carved stick used for channelling magic. Lucy opened her mouth to ask her what was going on but Hermione spoke first. "Not today Lucy. Don't worry; we'll meet again soon. For now I'm off to the library." Then there was a huge flash of golden light and Lucy woke up, startled.

"Lucy are you okay?" the voice was familiar but concerned. Lucy waited for her eyes to focus and realised that her curtains had been pulled wide open, bathing her in the midday sun. "That flash of gold…"Lucy realised. Disappointment washed over her. It had all been just a dream. Why had it felt so real though? "Lucy?" The voice asked again. Lucy turned her head slowly and saw a shock of red hair and glinting armour. "Hi Erza," Lucy said sleepily. She was perched on the side of the bed, her eyebrows furrowed in a look of worry and disapproval. She reached over and delicately held Lucy's chin while turning her face from side to side for inspection. "What, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, sitting up and away from Erza's scrutinizing gaze. Erza sighed with what seemed like relief and relaxed back into a seated position. "You haven't been to the guild in a few days," Erza explained "There was no word of you going out on a job so, well, I got worried, so…" "So you decided to break in?" Lucy joked. Lucy was surprised to see a crimson tinge glowing across Erza's cheeks. As soon as she noticed it though it seemed to disappear. It was probably just the reflection from her hair Lucy decided. "Oh, well I'm fine, really." Lucy assured her. "I just started reading these new books I bought and I haven't been able to stop!" Lucy grinned to assure the scarlet haired mage and Erza smiled back. Lucy felt a warm feeling deep in her chest. It was so nice to have friends who truly cared about you and worried when you weren't around. Lately she had really begun to notice how caring and honest Erza was. Originally Erza and her immense power had intimidated Lucy. She had relaxed slightly after witnessing some of Erza's odd behaviours like her fondness for strawberry cake and fascination with Lucy's underwear collection, which were some of the original things that surprised Lucy. Now after being on the same team and being friends for so long, Erza rarely intimidated Lucy, though she still had a lot of awe and respect for her friend. After all she was known famously as Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

Erza was sitting somewhat awkwardly and Lucy realised it may be because she was wearing her armour with the sun baking down on them through the window. "Hey, you know you can make yourself comfortable!" Lucy offered "It's got to be hot in that armour on a day like today." Erza nodded in agreement, "Yeah to be honest I'm roasting, but I had to take precautions, you may have been possessed or kidnapped." She said casually. Lucy suppressed a giggle. Three days gone and Erza assumes the worst. It was very considerate of her, if not a little over the top. "Here I have some clothes you can borrow if you like" Lucy offered, getting up to open one of the drawers she had stuffed with all kinds of outfits. "That's okay, I've a few everyday outfits ready to requip for times like this." There was a flash of brilliant light, Erza's naked silhouette visible through the glare for a moment, and then it was gone. "Much better!" Erza exclaimed, lying back leisurely on the bed. Lucy could feel herself turning bright red. Erza had taken Lucy's offer to make herself more comfortable a bit far and was now lying sprawled on her bed clad only in a small, black bikini. Lucy tried to speak but her voice caught in her throat. The scarlet mage was probably now at her most vulnerable but Lucy had never felt so intimidated. Her body was scarred but toned. Her legs looked like they had been sculpted to perfection. The large mounds of her breasts rose and fell with every breath. A single drip of sweat inked its way down the valley between them. She was beautiful Lucy realised. She was beautiful and she was making Lucy feel very uncomfortable.

"I, eh…" Lucy stuttered before gathering herself together and hiding her blushing face by turning away. "I was thinking something more along the lines of, well, this?" Lucy gestured down at herself. She was wearing a white t-shirt and some small cloth shorts she used for sleeping in. Lucy didn't turn back around. Her face was still red hot and she felt embarrassed. "Oh! Okay," Erza kindly agreed, the flash of light illuminating the whole room again, "Better?" Lucy turned around slowly, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't so red in the face that she could be seen from space. Erza had donned a long, loose fitting t-shirt over her bikini. Lucy let out a relieved whistle, "Much better." She grinned and sat back down on the bed, her heart still fluttering slightly. "Are you okay?" Erza asked, concerned again. "Just, you're looking very red." Erza reached out and placed a hand on Lucy's forehead. "Hmmm… I think you're a bit too hot." Before Lucy could think Erza had bounded off the bed and was rummaging in Lucy's cupboards. Then she poured a glass of water and placed it in Lucy's hands. "Thanks," Lucy managed to say before draining nearly the entire glass. She had been parched. Maybe that's why she had acted so oddly when Erza had changed. She was just dehydrated and sleep deprived.

Erza sat down on the bed and let her head fall back, basking in the sun light. "So what are you reading anyway?" She inquired, "It must be really good if you've sat in here all day with weather like this." Lucy blushed again and took another sip of water. "Just some books I got from a merchant the other day." Lucy began, "They're really interesting, and rare too. I've never heard of them before anyway and I asked Levy, she hadn't either." Lucy picked up the book and turned it over to show Erza. Erza leaned closer and perched her hand on Lucy's shoulder, making it tingle a bit. Lucy hoped the dehydration would wear off soon; it was making her feel exceedingly weird. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince…" Erza read the title "It looks… curious. I've never seen a book with that kind of binding before." Erza's brow furrowed again sceptically. "Neither have I," Said Lucy, "It really does seem unique. The story is very elaborate and far-fetched as well. The whole world it's set in is completely different from ours." Erza murmured and flipped open the cover. She leaned in closely to take a look at the first few pages. Lucy could hear her breathing and feel the warmth emanating from her skin. She suddenly had a strange urge to stroke her hair. Then Erza spoke. "This is very odd." Her tone was serious, "Look, here." Erza pointed to one of the pages before the first chapter. Lucy read through it and noticed what Erza was pointing to, a date. "It says 2005? But that's impossible…" Lucy trailed off, reading the page again to make sure she was correct. "It's very strange." Erza agreed. "Where did you say you got it again?" Lucy didn't answer immediately. Not only was the date impossible but also the place the book had been published, Great Britain, Lucy had never heard of a country by that name. Perhaps she was right, the book really was from another world. Lucy hadn't really believed the Merchant when he had said it; she had assumed he was being mysterious to hike up the price. "Lucy there's something written on the next page, look." Lucy turned the page. Right before chapter one on the opposite page was a small passage, scrawled in elaborate handwriting in green ink. Lucy froze for a moment and then turned to Erza, startled. "Erza, that wasn't there last night." Lucy told her, "I read that chapter last night, there was definitely nothing written there." Lucy felt a deep sense of terror gripping her heart. What kind of intrusive magic was this? Was the book enchanted? Erza took the book from Lucy and balanced it in her right hand. She lightly held Lucy's hand in her left to calm her. Her hand was warm and soft. "What does it say?" Lucy asked, realising she had been too shocked to read the mysterious writing. "It's… odd." Erza replied after a moment. "I'm not sure what it means…" Lucy leaned over, grasping Erza's hand firmly in her own and read aloud:

"Two halve souls shall enter,  
And must return as one.  
Though the story may be changing,  
It will die before it's done."

Lucy finished and then looked up at Erza's face, her own confusion mirrored there. Before Lucy could ask Erza how the writing could of appeared the room suddenly turned cold. "Lucy…" Erza was cut off by an eerie cracking sound. Erza's eyes turned wide with shock and she threw the book on the ground. Lucy looked around frantically and saw that the book was open on the floor, a huge, dark crack opening from the spine in the middle. The crack grew and deepened, sucking in the clothes and books she had strewn around the floor. Lucy gasped and grabbed for her keys. Erza quickly requipped into her armour and raised her sword above her head but it was too late. The floor opened up completely and plunged them into darkness. Lucy could see nothing. She was falling into a black abyss. Frantically she reached out to try and grab hold of something, anything, but there was nothing there. "Erza!" She tried to scream but no sound came out. The darkness was so thick she thought she might suffocate. She stretched her hand out further grasping at nothingness. She felt like she was going to pass out. Then she grasped something, a hand, soft and warm to the touch. Suddenly Lucy gasped and the world swam back into full colour around her. She was in bed she realised but not her bed. She looked around her and saw that this bed had four posters with red curtains pulled around the sides. Lucy felt herself go cold. There was something familiar about this place but she couldn't grasp it. Then she realised that her right hand was still grasping onto the hand she had found in the darkness. Lucy turned around hurriedly, expecting to see Erza's equally shocked face staring back at her. Betweentains, opened on this side, knelt Hermione Granger. The hand that Lucy was holding was hers. Lucy opened her mouth in shock but no words came out. "You were having a nightmare." Hermione said smiling, as if there was nothing wrong and that they had known each other for years. "You better hurry up or you'll be late for transfiguration, again."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sat in the old broom cupboard in the dark, away from everyone. She had no idea how long had gone past since the book had sucked her in to it but it had taken a good while to shake Hermione. Lucy had panicked at the thought of attending classes and bolted, making an excuse about stomach pains. If Lucy had gone to class she was sure that her lack of magical knowledge would have landed her in trouble. She may have been found out for what she really is, an impostor.

So far everyone she had met acted as if they had known her for years. She was Lucy Heartfilia, Gryffindor sixth year, friend of Hermione Granger and, she assumed, Ron and Harry too. The book had completely absorbed her and turned her into a character within it. Nothing bad had happened so far but Lucy was sure that her presence would not fit in with the original story line. Would the story change because of her? Everything seemed to be going as written so far. Katie Bell was just back from hospital, Lucy had heard, which put her somewhere in the last chapter that she had read. If that was the case, then in this chapter Ron should have broken up with Lavender and Harry should end up with Ginny after Gryffindor with the Quidditch cup. Hermione had mentioned the cup all right and something about Harry's detention. Lucy hadn't really been listening to her, though now she wished she had. She was too busy freaking out and trying to act natural at the same time. Everything was exactly as the book had described but it was still a completely foreign world, a different universe.

Lucy put her head in her hands and breathed deeply. She couldn't let herself lose it. She had been through worse than this before, but not alone. Lucy was sure that Erza had been dragged into the book with her but so far she hadn't seen her. In fact there had been no sign that she was there at all. Lucy wanted to ask Hermione about her, but what if she didn't exist in this world? Lucy had concluded that Erza was still at home in Fiore, probably searching frantically for Lucy or threatening the book she was stuck in. The thought of Erza towering over a book and threatening it in her scariest manor made Lucy smile briefly. Then an overwhelming surge of longing washed over her. She wanted to see Erza again. She wanted to go home.

Lucy felt the waistband of her skirt again, desperately hoping that her keys had somehow materialised. Maybe she could use them to get home by some means. Her hands brushed against fabric and then wood. Her wand was tucked in neatly at her side. Lucy took it out gingerly and peered at it in the dim light of the cupboard. She couldn't remember most of the spells she had read in the books. She did remember some forbidden ones but she was sure if she tried one of those she would end up in big trouble. Only one other spell came to mind and surprisingly, it was quite fitting to Lucy's current situation. Lucy held the wand tightly in her right hand and whispered 'Lumos'. To Lucy's surprise a faint orb of light appeared at the tip of her wand, illuminating the cupboard slightly before putting out. Well at least it was something. Magic wasn't completely out of her reach, though it didn't comfort her much.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lucy shielded her eyes from the glaring light of the corridor beyond. "Oh," a voice said, in surprise. "What are you doing in here?" Lucy blinked, trying to see whom the mysterious voice was coming from. "Ugh, it doesn't matter." The girl said impatiently. Lucy could just about see her now. She was fair skinned with dark blonde hair and was rolling her eyes at Lucy. "I need to get passed, Won Won needs his broom." Lucy watched the girl cross her arms and stare intently at her. "Lavender?" Lucy asked slowly, not quite believing what she was seeing. "Yes?" Lavender replied, her reproachful stare turning to one of bemusement. "Oh, yeah, sorry I was just…" Lucy started to get up and moved out of Lavender's way. "Never mind." Lucy bolted out of the door and ran down the corridor.

Something was seriously wrong. Lavender should be a wreck by now. A red eyed, broken hearted, wreck. Why hadn't Ron broken up with her? Was this something to do with Lucy being here? Lucy got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stopped running and hid behind a nearby suit of armour. If Ron hadn't broken up with Lavender yet then what else could have changed? Lucy thought back to the inscription that had appeared on the book. "Though the story may be changing, it will die before it's done…" Lucy murmured to herself. What did that mean? Was the book going to stop just short of the conclusion? If things kept changing would the story just end? If it did, where did that leave Lucy? "Two halve souls shall enter… two!" Lucy blurted out the last word and clapped a hand to her mouth. The inscription clearly said two, if that was the case then surely…

"Lucy?" Lucy whirled around and saw a very confused Erza peering around the statue at her. "Erza!" Lucy exclaimed before launching herself at the familiar mage and clinging to her robes as she sobbed with happiness. Erza held her close and stroked her hair until Lucy stopped shaking. "Lucy, I was so worried, I couldn't find you anywhere." Erza whispered, still holding Lucy close to her. "What is this place? Why can't we use magic?" Lucy pulled away from Erza to look at her. She was dressed in Gryffindor robes too; her scarlet hair matched the lion emblazed on her chest. "Oh thank goodness you're in Gryffindor too! It could have gotten a lot messier if you were in another house." The look on her face clearly showed that this information wasn't at all helpful to Erza, who had not read the books and had no idea what was going on. Lucy tried to her best to explain to Erza what she thought had happened. She explained how the book must have sucked them in and gave her a quick summary of the main storyline of the books. She also explained that they were in the last chapter Lucy had read and that so far things were not going as planned. "So," Erza said after Lucy stopped to catch her breath, "What happens once this chapter ends? Will the book keep on going or does it depend on how much you have already read?" Lucy pursed her lips together in thought. She hadn't considered what might happen at the end of the chapter, only the end of the book. Lucy had no way of knowing how the book was supposed to end though, so the story would have to finish before then. "I don't think it will continue," Lucy said, a feeling of dread rising in her chest. "I don't know what will happen to us." Erza's eyes met Lucy's. They were frightened eyes, not the usual strong gaze that Lucy was used to. Lucy took Erza's hand and squeezed it. "We just have to figure out how to get out of here before the end of the chapter." Lucy tried to keep her voice steady. "Two halve souls shall enter and must return as one." Erza squeezed Lucy's hand back and picked herself up to her full height. Lucy could see a spark of hope in her eyes now, and a bucket load of determination. "I wonder though, what does that mean exactly? I assume we are the halve souls." Erza pondered, staring into the distance. "Maybe we have to work together somehow to get out…" Erza thought quietly for a few moments. Lucy just stood looking at her. She felt so relieved to have Erza there with her that somehow she knew everything would be okay, as long as they stuck together.

"Erza, is that you?" a head of fiery ginger hair poked around the statue Lucy and Erza was hidden behind. Lucy's mouth dropped open as she was confronted with the tall and gangly Ron Weasley, exactly as she had imagined him from the book. He was carrying a broom in one hand and his Quidditch robes under his other arm. He seemed confused at the sight of Erza and Lucy tucked away behind a statue, then he spotted their entwined hands and confusion turned to embarrassment. Lucy quickly let go of Erza and smiled, abashed. "Hi Ron," Lucy said as naturally as she could manage, "Sorry we were just talking about, the eh, Quidditch match and stuff…" Ron nodded. His face still was still quite red. "Oh ok!" he laughed. "Yeah I'm pretty nervous too, especially without Harry playing." Ron turned white all of a sudden and gawked at Erza. "Not that I'm not glad you're playing as seeker Erza!" he backtracked quickly, "I'm sure you'll be just as good, no, better!" He smiled anxiously and then cleared his throat. Erza just nodded and smiled back, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. Lucy felt that same sinking feeling in her chest again. Erza is playing seeker? Not Ginny? This couldn't end well. "Anyway," Ron said, shifting his broom awkwardly onto his shoulder, "You're going to be late for practice Erza if you don't get a move on." Erza glanced quickly at Lucy and then replied "That's okay I was just on my way." Ron smiled, relieved that Erza didn't bite his head off, Lucy assumed. "Oh and Lucy, Hermione was looking for you, she seems pretty down, could you, eh, check if she's ok? Not for me, just…" Ron didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he looked down at his shoes and coughed. "Sure Ron," Lucy said, then added, "How's Lavender by the way?" Ron looked up, his expression hesitant. "She's, fine…" He said quietly. "She won't leave me alone! I've been looking forward to practice all day but now she says she's going to come watch…" Ron shook his head and grimaced. "She gets mad when I talk to Hermione too much." The look on Ron's face was painful to see. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, Lucy thought. "Right, see you at practice Erza. Later, Lucy." Ron said quickly before heading down the corridor in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Lucy didn't even have time to reply before he was out of sight.

Erza looked at Lucy for explanation. She was going to have to follow Ron to practice. Lucy was going to have to find Hermione. They had no choice but to split up. The thought scared Lucy beyond belief. She wanted to cling to Erza and never let her go. They had only just found each other and now this? Neither of them had to say it, they needed to act like they belonged and find a way to escape the story, splitting up was obvious. "I'll see you back at the common room later?" Erza asked. "Yes, if you stick with Ron he will end up back there and it'll give him an excuse not to see Lavender as well." Lucy assured her. Although Ron was just a character, Lucy felt quite happy that they could help Ron escape Lavender for at least a little while. Erza nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, just tell me what I have to do." Lucy thought for a moment. "So… Quidditch." she began.


End file.
